The First Snow
by Thalarael
Summary: Ever since that day on the clock tower, life has been anything but the usua. Gwen is stuck in a coma and Peter is close to letting himself wither away, but what happens when Gwen finally wakes up? Based (with a different ending) on the The Amazing Spider-Man (TASM) Movies.
1. The First Snow

"Gwen?"

"Please, don't..."

"Gwen!?"

"GWEN!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now please turn to page two hundred and forty seven. We need to finish up this lesson pretty soon, as we are already behind track."

I barely am able to pay attention to this lesson, let alone anything else going on in the room. Hell, what's even the point?

There is only one thing that is keeping me from paying attention to this lesson. It's Gwen. Everything of mine always has revolved around Gwen. I can't sleep, and whenever I am able to it is always about her. I can't eat. I ignore people and shut myself out from life. My entire life was always revolving around my sun, Gwen, and now that she's not here with me...it's dying a slow, painful death. My light's gone, so I fade along with it.

Ever since _then_, my grades have plummeted. Doing homework or paying attention to what goes on in class seems pointless now. They're lucky if I even show up to class. Any friends I once had, have all left me now. They say they miss the old Peter, but as of right now I doubt he will ever be back.

Aunt May didn't know what to do with me these past few months. We no longer spoke to each other, locking myself in my room and only leaving the house when I knew she was asleep to avoid confrontation. I know she was heart broken, but I couldn't find myself able to say anything to her. She would comfort me with words I didn't deserve and tell me to move on which I knew I could never do. I couldn't deal with hurting her anymore, so I eventually decided to move out and get an apartment of my own a month ago. It definitely isn't the best quality place, but what does it matter? What doesn't anything matter anymore? I'm stuck with my life stagnating in hell. Even a painful death seems to intrigue me at this point.

" !?" my college professor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me look up at her in surprise. Everyone turned their heads to look at me, probably happy they could get a break from this lesson. "I've said your name four times."

"Yes, ?" It came out more annoyed than polite than I had intended.

"_Mrs._Philips, Parker. Are you even paying attention at all, dear?"

I paused for a moment before answering, squinching my eyes shut to calm myself down and clear my head. Yelling wouldn't change anything for the better. Once I was able to speak, I opened my eyes again.

"Honestly, no. No, I'm not . How can I?" I clenched my hands tightly, breaking the mechanical pencil I had in half. "Excuse me, I have to go. I rather not take this out on you." Remorsefully, I shoved the textbook into my backpack and sped up my pace as I left the room. The whole class looked at me either with confusion or annoyance, while looked rather concerned. I feel bad for wasting her time, she is one of the kindest people I have ever met, but I couldn't stand being in that room anymore. Leaving was my only option.

Once I left the building, I checked my phone to see if there were any messages I missed. Well, that's the reason I told myself but I actually just wanted to see Gwen's smiling face. We had taken this silly photo a week before graduation when we were at her brother's birthday party. I would kill just to see her smile like that again.

After a few moments of imagining what it would be like if Gwen were still here with me, I put the phone back in my pocket and decided to head to the hospital Gwen was at. Everyday, at least once, I always checked up on her to see how she was doing. So far, there wasn't any progress. She was still Sleeping Beauty, laying still in her bed with her sparkling eyes and vivid personality hidden from the world.

Once I had gotten to the hospital, I waved to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello . Please sign in and you can be on your way."

"Alright. Is there anything new with her?" I asked as I signed my name.

"Afraid not, she's still in the same state she was when we got her. I'm sorry, Peter." She looked almost regretful saying that, but I was the idiot who always asked this question every time I came here. I credited her for still being so kind and patient with me. Maybe I should try remember her name to at least make it up to her. "Stay strong though, I'm sure that's what she would want."

"You're right. Thank you." I waved her good-bye, the woman - Diane that's her name - smiling gloomily back towards me. I walked into the elevator and clicked the floor number I remembered all too well. Before I knew it, I was Gwen's room. Once again, I was the only one in here. Her mother left with her Gwen's brother to go vacation. Of course, it wasn't near by though, rather it was out of the country. No one really knew where they were exactly. I guess they wanted to forget the world they were in. I understand that they wanted to leave everything bad behind them, but to leave Gwen alone here disgusted me. Even though the likelihood of her waking up is small, what if she does? Doesn't she even care about her damn child?

I walked over to Gwen, sitting on the bed next to her. I grazed the back of my hand over her cheek, feeling her smooth, angelic skin which forced a soft smile onto my face.

"Hi Gwen. I'm here, like usual." I moved my hand through her light blonde hair, moving a few strands away from her face. "How are you?" I waited for a moment for her to respond, grasping the small ounce of hope I had left in me. Knowing she wouldn't respond, I sighed. "My day was alright. Guess who left class early again? You're right, it's this rebel right here. I guess college is too easy for me, maybe I should drop out." I chuckled, knowing she would kill me instantly. "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you." I looked out the window, seeing it begin to snow lightly.

"Gwen, I miss you so much." My voice now a meer whisper. As I moved my eyes back to her, I couldn't help but really hope she would speak up. "I miss you so so so much. Life's hard, you know, and it seems to get even more miserable without you being here with me. It's like my life is gone now and I have nothing keeping me going besides you." I couldn't help what came from my lips anymore. My mind was sure that it would speak everything it had to say without it's own consent.

"I want you here, with me again. If I weren't such a damn idiot, you wouldn't be hurt like you are right now. You'd be somewhere safe and living your life. This is all my fault." tears were rushing from my eyes now, my voice breaking up and cracking as I spoke between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time. I love you Gwen, I'm so sorry." Wiping tears off my face with my jacket sleeve, I shut myself up before I brought myself to an all time low. I knew if I got too emotional, I could do something no one could truly forgive for.

"Peter?"

"Gwen?" I looked down, seeing her eyes still shut. I must be going insane now. However, after a moment more, she batted her eyelashes slowly, her eyes half-lidded.

"Peter...? What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes to help herself see better; it only seemed like she was just waking up from an evening nap. Her voice was so soft and delicate, it felt like even the smallest noise or movement could kill it. I found it was hard to convince myself that everything that was happening before my eyes wasn't a dream.

I grabbed her and held her in my arms, causing her to gasp a little bit from surprise. This isn't fake, it's real. She's alive. God dammit, she is alive!

My tears became rapids escaping my eyes. "You're awake! You're finally awake! Oh my god, Gwen."

"Of course I'm here, Peter." Gwen looked around the room slowly, then turning back to look at me. Her expression was weak, but still able to convey how confused she was. "Wait, where am I?" Gwen cleared her throat, trying to make it sound less groggy.

"You're at the hospital. After what had happened five months ago, I brought you here. You've been asleep ever since." I put my hand behind my head, looking down at my lap to avoid her shock, but only looked back at her in time to see how taken aback she was.

"Five months!?" she whispered loudly, slowly waking up from the state she was in before.

"Yeah." Gwen raised an eyebrow, skeptical. What, does she really think I'd lie to her?

"Don't mess with me bug boy, I'll kick your ass."

I chuckled, yep my Gwen was back.

"Gwen, I wouldn't lie about something like this. I swear on my 'Spidey abilities.' "

"Wait, so what day is it?"

"The first of December, actually." Her eyes averted to the window near her, watching the city slowly gain a white blanket of snow over itself.

"How many snows have I missed?" Her voice was quiet and calm once again, me not being able to tell if she was either serene or sorrowful. I didn't know whether to be nervous or calm, but I did know one thing for sure - she looked stunning. She was a goddess in my presence, a person I truly didn't deserve to even be looking at.

It took me a few moments to remember what she had said, quickly taking away the small, foolish smile off my face and coming back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Did I miss the first snow?"

"No, actually this is the first. It's been snowing for a few minutes. It began around the time I walked into the room."

"That's good. The first snow is probably one of the most beautiful things one could experience. You never know which one could be your last." She smiled a littly, looking like the innocent, smart girl she was. One of the best things about Gwen was that even the smallest of details that one normally wouldn't notice could take her interest and bring a smile to her face.

"I see she's woken up?" A bit startled, Gwen and I looked at the door and saw her main doctor, .

"Yah, for a few minutes now." I answered, not being able this time to take off the gleaming grin on my face.

"Peter, could you please leave the room for a bit? I want to do some tests to see how she is doing. From what I see, I think she'll be fine, however." Well, he could've at least pretended to have been happy that his patient was awake. What, did it make him have to do more paperwork? If Gwen hadn't been in the room, I would have probably said something I might have really regretted and then have embarrassed her for saying it.

I looked over at Gwen, who nodded at me with a smile, assuring me it was fine to leave. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead gently. As I left the room, I glared at the doctor. He looked at me a little nervously and retreated by looking at Gwen once again. Heh, figures. A nurse soon walked in after I had left, closing the door behind her. Even though I could have easily still listened to the conversation - thank you Spidey abilities - I decided it be best not to. I'll ask him in a minute anyway.

I walked over to a bench in the hallway and put my hands on my face, sighing. I still couldn't believe it. My Gwen is here again, she's back and alive and safe from harm. I wanted to cry and scream and yell it through out the whole city. It was as if the world could now be seen in a bright, warm light and any danger or sadness the world once had was now rid of. I got my Gwen back, my life is now alive like before and my heartbeat actually means something once again.

I heard the door open, the nurse and doctor leaving the room. She handed him a bunch of papers on a clipboard and walked away, the doctor reading over it thoroughly. I walked up to him, the patience I was had now gone.

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked, coming off a bit rude.

"Peter, you're not direct family so I don't think I can give you the details."

"Wait, no no no. Please, doctor. I really care, well obviously. Please. Besides, her family is out of town, you know, and they won't be back for a month and a half."

"Well, that is true." he sighed, putting a hand through his hair. "You're lucky I like you, Parker. Her memory seems to be great, surprisingly. Usually, the patient forgets everything that has happened up to a few months before the accident, but I guess she remembers everything up until her falling into a coma. Everything seems fine, except her health."

"What do you mean her health? You just said her head was fine!"

"Everything from the neck up is fine, however she is very weak. Her body is going to have to recover tremendously. She may be stunted from walking an average distance again." No, I had to be hearing this wrong. Couldn't I just cover my ears and make any bad news go away?

"She is very weak and will need to be looked after quite often. It may not be permanent, however. It could be a year at the shortest possible or for the rest of her life. If there is no improvement from then on...I'm sorry to say there isn't much else we can do."

"Are you sure? There isn't some sort of drug or shot or procedure that can be done?" I wanted a good answer to come from him somehow. Hell, if Oscorp could make half of the stuff they do, why wouldn't there be a cure for this?

"Well, not all of us are as magical as a god or even Spider-Man for that matter, Parker. Look, basically she is very weak and could get better. The likeliness of that is very low, but isn't impossible. If she does return to being able to walk normally, she will still need to be monitored. Her health will never fully recover, that is, but could be at least much closer to it than she is now. She will have her up and down days. Some will be better than others."

"Okay, I get it , I think."

"Whether she gets better or not, when she is sick and/or getting past the age of almost thirty she will be have to watched constantly to make sure her condition doesn't worsen. When she is sick, her health will dramatically weaken. It doesn't mean she won't recover, it just means she will be weak for the amount of time. Basically, her immune system has really weakened. Having any children is out of the question."

"Okay, thank you so so much doctor."

"I take it you will be the one watching her?"

"Wait, what? Not that I wouldn't want to, don't get me wrong, but I'm sure her parents...I mean her mother would want that job."

"From what I see, she doesn't have much family besides her mother and brothers, whom we can't get a hold of. We will keep calling her mother, but no one is picking up. Her grandparents are deceased and she has no aunts or uncles or even any further family that we can tell. Look, she is supposed to be staying here then by herself in bed all day if we can't get her somewhere else. I like you Parker, I'm sure I can pull some strings and fake a few records to get you to watch the girl. You're lucky I'm the head doctor in this hospital and I am a good friend of your aunt."

"I understand, thank you again. I will put my life to taking care of this girl, I promise. When can I take her home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon she will be let go, as there isn't really any other tests or things we can do with her as of right now. She will need to check in with us every other month to check how she is, unless she is very ill or some problem pops up."

"Alright, thank you very much sir. I won't let you or anyone else down. May I go see her now?"

"Go ahead, she is wanting to see you quite desperately, actually."

"Hey, Gwen."

"Peter, hi."

"So, how much were you explained?"

"The whole thing. The only thing I'm not sure of is where I'll be staying. Apparently, my parents are off in some country on vacation. I don't blame them. I mean, if your daughter was in a state where it looked like she wouldn't make it out, would you want to be depressed twenty-four/seven? I'm glad they took a break."

"Gwen, don't talk like that. They would want to be here for you to wake up, it's just -"

"They didn't think I would. I get that. It's a miracle I'm even alive, I know."

"That's not what I meant."

"Peter, just leave it alone. I'm fine, really. I will just be in the hospital another month or so until they come back."

"That's not true. You'll be living with me for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be the one taking care of you."

"Wait, what? No, I'm not. There is no way I'll be making you take care of me - especially in this condition. Nope. Not happening."

"Gwen, it's already been decided. I already spoke with the doctor, so it's official. Deal with it, life isn't fair."

"You little bug boy!"

"So?"


	2. Awkward

Today was the day Gwen would get released from the hospital. It was hard for me to get any sleep last night or focus on anything other than Gwen. _'She's back. Gwen's alive!' _were the words that would always repeat in my mind and slowly I attempted to get those words to stick and for me to realize their truth. Everything seemed too good from this point on. It was too real to be fake, but too good to sound true. These past months have been hell on earth for me, almost causing me to lose myself completely, and her being back saved me just in time before death. 

Waking up extra early, 6:00 AM to be exact, I had to make sure everything was perfect for Gwen. The floors were perfectly washed and swept, everything in the apartment was dusted to the point where no microscopic dust-eating creature would think twice of living here, the bathroom was sparkling even at every corner with the kitchen sinks being exactly the same zsz, and so on. Everything had to be truely exceptional for Gwen, even if it meant I had to be clean-freak. Luckily, there were no stairs she would really have to worry about in the apartment and everything could be easily managed from a sitting position. I guess the only thing that may be a pain would be the counter-top in the kitchen, but that only means I get to make her meals. 

I made sure I was perfectly cared for, my appearance not even having a controversy. I was perfectly shaven - something that one wouldn't have seen in the months Gwen was absent - and my hair carefully trimmed and primped to Gwen's liking. In the past, she would always tell me how to do my hair to her liking. Every time I had tried to do so, she would either end up laughing or groaning at my idiocy. Least to say, I sucked at doing hair. Oh no, there goes my career as a hair-dresser. 

However, this time I managed to get it perfect - just the way she would love it. It wasn't much different from the way I usually had it, but I must agree it didn't look bad what-so-ever. Maybe I should do this look more often...then again it would take me over an hour again to get it like this. Note to self, don't tell Gwen that part. 

I can fully understand what a girl is said to go through when choosing an outfit. It took me almost an hour to fully approve of what I was wearing, going through ten shirts and twenty pairs of pants. I even argued what shade of black my socks would be. In the end choosing a light gray button-up dress shirt and dark gray skinny jeans with black converse. I wanted something that was dressy enough to celebrate the occasion of my Gwen coming home, but was still too casual in order not to overwhelm Gwen. To all the girls I have insulted ever making jokes about how long it takes you to get ready, I am completely and utterly sorry. 

Realizing the time, a half an hour before I was to pick up Gwen from the hospital, I quickly applied some of the cologne that was her favorite on me and put on a dark gray winter jacket, leaving the apartment. Wow, did time really go by fast.

I was perfectly on time once I got to the hospital, giving myself a metaphorical 'pat on the back' for my 'Spidey abilities'. It was a sunny day out, but it wasn't exactly warm weather. However, today was the jackpot of all weather conditions for winter. It was fitting for the day as well.

" !" an unknown female voice called out to me. 

I looked over at the doors of the hospital entrance, and I couldn't help but form a dorky grin on my face when I saw who was there. There was Gwen, sitting in a wheelchair with a nurse pushing her out...she looked like an angel. She wore a cream winter coat and her classic light brown knee-high boots with stockings that went above the knee, still showing enough skin between the coat and the stockings to show they weren't tights. Her hair was down and curly and her defined pink cheeks gave away the cold weather.

"Gwen!" I said, ecstatically.

"Hey! Why are we yelling?" She retorted, giggling at my excitement. I looked the other way for a moment, obviously embarrassed of how stupid I was.

"Sorry, but can't I be excited to see my girl?" She rolled her eyes, seeing my logic not really as logic. Not being able to contain my excitement, I quickly placed my arms underneath her knees and to the small of her back and lifted her up in the air. "Well, this won't be necessary!"

"Wait, what? Woah - !" Gwen looked around, shocked. "Put me down!"

"There we go, that's more like it."

"Is this really necessary, Peter!?" She looked back at the nurse, who was frantic over what I was doing. Gwen began saying small apologies in order to calm her down until the woman finally gave up.

"Yes, or else how would you get places?"

"Don't we need to -" Gwen hesitated for a moment and looked back at the wheelchair as if it were her enemy. "- bring _that_ with us?" Her cold words surprised me for a moment, taking me off-guard. She was finally admitting that she didn't like the situation she was in and wasn't fine with it. Quickly, I recomposed myself.

"Nahh, I already have one at home that I made even better for you." Luckily, her naturally warm, snarky attitude came back.

"Don't tell me you added Spider-Man flags and other geeky stuff."

"Dammit, how did you know? At least you don't know about the horn and nightlight."

"Peter!" she whined.

"I'm just messing with ya...well kind of." Gwen rolled her eyes, her cute reaction making me chuckle. She moved her hands to my neck, getting closer and more comfortable in her new position.

"Let's get ya home!" I said, kissing her forehead. Over my shoulder, I heard the nurse giggle at the romance. Gwen's eyes were closed, content being in my arms. Seeing her like this warmed my heart, slowly feeling it come back to life.

I began walking down the street with Gwen in my arms. She was fast asleep with in seconds, sweetly smiling to whatever dream she was enjoying. Once I knew that the nurse was gone and everyone's eyes were fully focused on their own lives, I snuck into an alleyway and casted my web onto the top of a building, beginning to web my way home while keeping out of the public's eye.

Once I carefully landed on my apartment's bedroom balcony, I quietly slid the doors open and closed as we walked through and laid her on my bed. I guess the introduction will have to wait till my sleeping beauty wakes up.


	3. Morning for Decisions

"So, when do we get started?"

"Whenever you are ready to, sir."

"I think our best move will be with that Russian. I'm sure he has something against Spider-man as much as we do."

"I can assure you he does, ."

"You know what to do. Take it from there. Then, tell me more about the others once he is out in the public."

"Yes, sir. The others are happy to join in whenever you are ready. Though, I am sure that your planning this quite well."

"What else do I have to live for?"

* * *

I woke up to the sweet smell of flowers. I couldn't name them at all, but their frangrance caught me. Slowly, I opened my eyes, seeing a vase of all different type of flowers only a foot away from me. They were all warm colors, something you would expect in the Spring or maybe mid-Summer. It seemed normal to me, but then I remembered it's winter. I had skipped the majority of summer and all of fall. I smiled at their beauty. Slowly, I reached out my arm to touch the flowers, though that's when I could feel how weak I truly was. Even lifting a finger took a toll on me, which only saddened me. Was I going to be a burden to Peter?

Sad, I rested my arm back to my side and sighed. Was this what I was to be for the rest of my life? A doll to watch over? There is still hope for me getting better, I mean I did survive Harry and falling, but was my hope and luck finally up? Had my luck timed out at the clock tower? I closed my eyes, aggravated at not knowing fate. I should be grateful that Peter and I are alive. There isn't a right for me to be this selfish right now.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." I turned my head and saw Peter laying down next to me, his body turned facing me. He reached out his hand to touch the curls in my hair. I'd forgotten, I hadn't straightened my hair since...then. I'd only touched up my hair a little bit, getting away in small frizz. My natural, blonde curls were free now I guess.

"I'm glad to see you too, bug boy." I smiled warmly. With the small amount of strength I could conjur up, I used my arms to lay on my full back to face Peter better. Peter instantly hovered his body over mine. His hand moved from a few strands of my hair to my cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling instantly safe and sound just by his touch.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I smiled to assure him I did. Then, I remembered. I was in Peter's apartment. I opened my eyes slowly and began to look around. Peter noticed my eyes wandering and quickly moved to the side, sitting up and looking at his room. The door was barely open, showing a little bit of a hallway.

"Oh yeah! Welcome to my lovely home. I'm sorry I couldn't make it more worthy of your presence, but I didn't know when -"

"It's perfect." I whispered. I smiled warmly, looking at his bedroom. Then, something caught my eye. Like his bedroom he had when he lived with his Aunt, he had put pictures of me put around the room. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, y-yeah I forgot about those. Well, this hero is pretty embarrassed." Peter put a hand behind his head, looking down at the floor with a deep blush. I couldn't help but giggle. "You know, if you think I'm some stalker or something I can take them down."

"I think its cute. Though, it is a good thing I am here."

"Hmmm?" Peter raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes now on me.

"This place does need to be redone a bit. Thank god I have some free-time."

* * *

**_ HORRIBLE AND A BADLY WRITTEN, SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW!_** It is only because the next Chapter has a lot going on and it wouldn't seem right if I put it into this one. I am so sorry I hadn't updated. So many things in my life...it is practically chaotic. Though, this story is back and after this stupid chapter the story only will get better and the writing will be better once again I promise you.


	4. Change

"That's it, I'm picking you up!" Peter said all of a sudden. Before I knew it, I was in his arms bridal-style. This only made me blush even further.

"Wait!? This isn't fair! At least put me in the Spider-man wheelchair you mentioned!"

"Nahh, I rather carry my girl around the house." He said, instantly getting up and walking to the door. "Now this is the hallway."

"Peter..." I whined. He kept smiling, walking around the house and showing me every room. He kept insulting his apartment, but I had seen far worse and it wasn't like it was dirty. It was just very simple. After showing me around his one kitchen, one living room, two bathroom, one bedroom apartment, he grinned.

"Well, that's my apartment. Like I said, nothing special but will do for now. Obviously Gwen Stacy will eventually need a lovelier place to live in. Our princess shouldn't be living in a peasant's place."

"It isn't even bad, Peter, and this isn't fair! If I could walk, I would be running away right now! I feel like a little doll you're dragging around!"

"Well, it looks like I get to make some fun decisions now."

"Peter! No! Put me down!" I began flailing my arms in the air, laughing.

"Sure thing, Gwendy." I then felt my body fall backwards onto the bed, Peter setting me down ever so carefully. Peter then held his body up over mine with his arms stretched out on either side of my head and his legs bent. His body was hovering over me once again. My eyes were instantly stuck to his face; his big brown doe eyes and his goofy, adorable smile. "God, I've missed you. I was so scared. I was in hell without you, Gwen. I'm...I'm so happy." He quickly kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy too Peter. You know, Peter, just know if anything were to happen to me-"

"-No." Peter turned his head, no longer facing me. My eyes widened as his expression had immediately changed, making me feel guilt for bringing this up now. Though, I felt he needed to know. I moved a hand to his cheek, gently pushing him to look at me. I was thankful he didn't fight my touch.

"Peter! Listen to me. If anything were ever to happen to me, I'll always be watching you and loving you wherever I am. I love you, Peter Parker. Life nor death isn't able to change that. I'll still be following you anywhere."

Before I could even think of another thing to say, Peter's lips were on mine. Instantly, I caved in, feeling my urge to kiss him instantly reveal itself. It started from a delicate kiss to a quickly heated kiss. He moved a hand to my hair, pushing his head as close as possible to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly, they slithered to his shoulders and down to his toned chest. I could feel my senses beginning to weaken, becoming lost into this kiss.

"Gwen..." Peter groaned, beginning to kiss me even harsher as I felt a shiver go up my spine. I tried to move my body closer to him, but with my condition it was a pain. Peter seemed to notice this and relaxed his legs on the bed and pushed his body closer to mine, still careful not to crush me. His lips soon moved to the side of my face and slowly ending up going down my neck. I couldn't control the little moans coming from my mouth, my blush only increasing. His hand moved from my hair to the my waist, moving up and down on the side of my body.

"Ughhh..." I moaned again, loving this moment. Though, as much as I was loving this moment, Peter instantly ended the kiss and looked out the window. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Peter?"

"Something is wrong...and not like normally. I was trying to ignore it, but this is serious." I nodded, feeling a little bit annoyed and let down that he had to leave. However, he was Spider-man and saving a human life was far more important than kisses from Peter Park.

"It's okay, bug boy, I understand."

"I don't want to leave you alone here." he said, moving to the side of the bed and hanging his head so I couldn't see him.

"I'll be fine. Just save the day, Mr. Amazing Spider-Man, and hurry home to see me." I smiled. Peter looked back at me and chuckled, a warm smile on his face now.

* * *

I felt horrible for leaving Gwen alone in my apartment. It wasn't like she could get up and walk around and wander the city. I could only imagine how much it bothered the independent Gwen Stacy. It made me hurt seeing her in pain, no matter how she won't admit to it. Though, it was my responsibility to put a smile on her face and I will be sure to do that till the day I die. Nothing is going to harm her, not again.

I went from web to web in my Spider-Man suit, moving quickly across the city to where my senses were pointing to. Then, I saw I was near Time's Square. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw who was causing trouble. That Russian Rhino guy. Though, it seems he was just standing there...waiting for my presence in that heavily armored suit. I didn't see any harmed civilians, but little fires here and there. What was he doing and why were my senses so strong? I get he is a horrible threat, but he hadn't even done anything yet to really trigger anything this strong in me yet.

Soon, I swung off my web and landed onto the road, staring up at the laughing man.

"Is there a reason why you always seem to choose the same places and harass people, dinosaur?"

"I am no dinosaur! I am a Rhino! The Rhino!" The Russian said in his strong accent.

"You sure don't seem it. You seem like a messed up robot from Jurassic Park!"

"Listen here, Spider-Man! Today is the day you will die!"

"Haven't you told me that before?" I tilted my head. Instantly, he began charging at me at quick speed. Before he could touch me, I jumped on top of him and webbed his mechanical feet to the ground. Now was my chance. Soon, he would definitely break out of this, but if I were to get back to Gwen soon I would have to end him here. Though, before I could grab something with my web and smash it into his guns, a voice stopped me.

"Okay, I give up! I give up!" he started laughing, putting his hands in the air to surrender. Wait...what? Had I missed something?

"Give up..." I questioned.

"Something bigger than me is coming after you, you puny spider. Only special things will be coming towards you." Before I knew it, the police were surrounding the Rhino. His hands remained up and his window clearly open, not showing or giving me any senses that he was going to attack anyone. What the hell was this about? Something is coming towards me? As much as I wanted to let it go, it startled me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." he answered, laughing again.

"You guys can take it from here. I don't think he will fight you." I said, deciding not to give him any more attention that he wanted. Also, worrying the public wasn't a good thing. I began waving to the police and quickly taking off. Again, I didn't feel any senses he was going to harm anyone so I knew he would calmly - and oddly casually and happily - be detained. As I swung from building to building, I stopped on top of a rooftop.

"_Something bigger than me is coming after you, you puny spider. Only special things will be coming towards you."_

His words kept repeating in my head, making me put one hand to my head as my legs hanged off the building. It made no sense that my senses were so strong for something like this. He had no intention of hurting anyone apparently. Now he is saying something else is coming at me? As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew I would have to become more prepared for what happened next.

Was it Harry behind whatever the hell this was? I doubted, since the Rhino would have happily given away my identity I'm sure. Then again, I couldn't be sure. He is supposed to be locked up in Ravencroft...but that doesn't seem to keep anyone contained, a few examples being Electro escaping many months before our final battle and also the Rhino's numerous escapes. There was no doubt someone was orchestrating this. Someone was planning his every move and I doubt that idiot Russian bandit was him. I sighed, now laying my head in both of my hands.

Then, it hit me. It was his words that kept repeating in my head, but it wasn't his face that was shown. No, it was Aunt May's...and especially Gwen's. No, she couldn't go through something like this again. I have to keep her safe by any means.

Whatever it was, I could feel this upcoming battle in my gut and my spider senses. Something was going to happen and any day now.

* * *

After a half an hour of thinking things through, I finally returned home and entered through my balcony and easily opened the door. I saw Gwen instantly look over at me. I smiled and waved, as she weakly smiled. Though I heard some noise in the background. I turned my head to the opposite side of the room and saw the television was turned on to the local news. There were clips of me against the Rhino, but the press wasn't saying much but rather how odd it was that the Rhino just gave up. The news reporters and civilians were thinking it was because he knew he didn't stand a chance against me. Wow, I hadn't realized how much their thoughts on me have improved.

"I'm glad you're back." Gwen smiled, her voice a bit raspy. Had she been that worried? I felt guilt directly hit me.

"Of course. I'm the Amazing Spider-Man. I make it out of anything." I said, trying to use my false arrogance to calm her. She giggled, but she barely seem relieved. She looked down to the remote in her hands as her smile faded. I walked over to her and sat by her side on the bed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Gwen, I'm fine honey."

"I know. It's just been a while since I have seen you in action. Months, actually. Last time the incident and -" Gwen's eyes began to tear up, instantly I cut her off.

"- Stop right there. Gwen, you are safe. I promise you."

"I know that. It's you I worry about. It's like I could tell the look on your face behind your mask as you thought you were going to lose me as I fell. I just...I don't want to see you like that again." I embraced Gwen tightly, her nuzzling her head in my chest.

"Sweetheart, you are safe though. You won't see me like that ever again. Nothing, I repeat nothing is going to happen to you."

"Just the thought of you in danger or sadness scares me, Peter. I understand Spider-Man is important, but I'm saddened that of all people you are the one burdened with it." I could feel her quietly begin to sob into my chest, making me only embrace her further.

"Gwen, I have a reason to stay alive and that reason is you. I promise I will make it out alive no matter what." I tried to keep my voice as calm and soothing as possible, even though my voice even wanted to crack. I couldn't handle seeing her like this.

"I love you Peter." she moved her head up from my chest to look at me. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you too, Gwen."

* * *

"Why didn't that idiot kill him? Or even bother to try!?" Harry through a bottle of water across the room, making a loud noise against the wall with his new found strength.

"Will you relax?" the man sighed.

"How am I supposed to relax!? You told me you were going to get rid of him, but why did that imbecile give up so damn easily!?" Quickly, Harry felt pain on the side of his neck. He put an hand up to it and feel the green scales beginning to come. He knew he needed to calm down or his other persona would pop up instantly.

"It's only one of the plans, sir."

"Plans? I don't remember giving you any plans like this." Harry chuckled, but obviously not amused.

"I don't either, but that's because you didn't. You see, I made these plans."

"You made these plans? I thought I was the leader of this operation to kill Spider-Man." Harry pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Oh, you were only but a puppet. You gave me everything I needed." Harry's jaw dropped due to complete shock. What was this man telling him? Had he heard right?

"You're joking."

"Stop being a little boy, Harry, and grow the hell up. You heard right, you were only a piece to my puzzle. Now that you fit, you are done with. Goodbye, ."

"Wait! You...you son of a bitch! You told me you would get me out of here!" The man stopped walking towards the door and sighed.

"I keep to my word. I never promised you everything you wanted, but I did promise you out didn't I?" the man sighed. "I guess I have to stay with my word and free the rat." He looked at the ground the entire time, never giving Harry any eye contact. Harry could feel his hands begin to tremble, all from fear and his ailment. Who...or what was this man?

"The majority of the guards will be gone around ten at night tonight, having to transfer your Russian friend back in. That will be your chance. Take this key and escape then. The cameras will see you, but if you run out immediately, you'll be free and they'll have no trace. They won't put your escape into the news obviously as Oscorp made sure to hide what had come of you."

"What exactly are you planning?" Harry questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Something far bigger than killing Spider-Man. No, this world is going to change. New York City will be first." The man threw the key on the ground, opening the Ravencroft cell door and closing it behind him, the loud beep meaning the door was locked. Harry stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked at the key on the ground and grabbed it, placing it in his pocket.

Whatever this guy was up to, Harry cringed to think about it. Though, right now was to plan his escape and get the hell out of this prison.


End file.
